La Niña De La Sonrisa Rota
by Darleen
Summary: Los Mercer regresan a casa para el funeral de su madre y se reencuentran con Alexandra Black, su hermanita menor. Mientras tratan de averiguar quién asesinó a su madre, Jack se comienza a plantear qué es lo que en verdad siente hacia Alex, y viceversa.
1. Reencuentros

**Capítulo uno**

Alexandra observó desde lejos a la muchedumbre reunida en la casa de Jerry para una pequeña reunión tras el funeral de Evelyn Mercer, la anciana más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra. Evelyn la había adoptado, por así decirlo, cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Ella era en ese entonces una pequeña niña que prácticamente vivía en las calles, su padre era un borracho que no se encargaba de ella y su madre había muerto en el parto, Evelyn la había encontrado en una esquina durante la víspera del día de acción de gracias, exactamente once años atrás, al verla congelándose la invitó a pasar la celebración en su casa junto a sus cuatro hijos, Angel, Jerry, Bobby y el pequeño Jack, sobra decir que desde entonces se quedó a vivir con ellos. Su padre no le importó que se quedara con Evelyn, según sus explícitas palabras, le quitaba un peso de encima, sin embargo no firmó ningún papel de adopción, a pesar de las constantes insistencias de Evelyn por hacer las cosas como era debido, había murmurado entre la borrachera sobre conservar el apellido paterno, un sin sentido absoluto.

Desde aquel entonces sus recuerdos de la vida con los Mercer habían sido los mejores que podía pedir, a pesar de la dudosa ley mediante la cual se regían los cuatro muchachos. Bobby, uno de los mayores, le mostraba a Alex un aprecio que ella jamás había soñado recibir, "mi pequeña princesita" solía llamarla, Ángel, el Casanova era quien la protegía de los chicos, Jerry, el mayor, la aconsejaba como un buen hermano, y Jack… Jack era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida, durante toda su niñez apenas se había apartado de ella, eran los mejores amigos en todo el mundo, Sarah lo solía meter en problemas por sus constantes travesuras aún que, claro, él era completamente capaz de meterse en problemas sin su ayuda. Ella lo admiraba, y por él se había integrado al mundo de la música, claro que sus presentaciones no sobrepasaban los bares de mala muerte que le conseguían, a pesar de que tenía una voz prodigiosa, el problema era que se trataba de una adolescente, una niña, y la tomaban poco en serio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus "hermanos", sin embargo nada pudo evitar que viera a su querido Bobby bajando de su auto. Sitió que le temblaba el corazón al ver cómo una solitaria lágrima, casi imperceptible se perdía en su corta barba, ella era de los pocos que sabían que a pesar e su reputación de tipo duro, tenía un gran corazón, y era sumamente tierno con ella. Dio unos temblorosos pasos, se había perdido el funeral de Evelyn y no se lo podía perdonar, pero había estado en el colegio internado al que asistía, y no la habían dejado abandonar el establecimiento hasta que las vacaciones por festividades comenzaran oficialmente.

Tomó aire luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, no le veía nada malo a llorar por la muerte de Evelyn, pero era una conducta impulsiva, durante sus quince años de vida había aprendido a no llorar en público, le avergonzaba el hecho de que la pudieran considerar débil, vivir en Detroit era duro y no había lugar para los débiles. Llegó a dónde estaba Bobby.

-Bobby… -dijo con voz ahogada.

El hombre la miró y pareció por un segundo que no la reconocía.

-¿Alex? –Mostró una sonrisa triste –Casi no te reconocí, como has crecido pequeño monstruo. Ven dale un abrazo a tu hermano –abrió los brazos y rió.

Alex se refugió en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, antes de separarse de se hermano se secó las lágrimas para que él no las viera. Bobby notó el gesto pero no dijo nada y se limitó a darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminaban hacia la casa -¿Alguien te ha molestado? Dímelo y le daremos una lección.

-Todo está bien Bobby –rió agradecida al comprobar que su hermano seguía siendo tan protector como siempre –lamento haberme perdido el funeral… no me dejaban salir hasta que las vacaciones comenzaran oficialmente.

-Si, lo imaginé, esos idiotas no hacen más que joderte la vida. Te han agarrado bronca por que solías escaparte, deberían pensar la razón por la que escapabas antes de juzgarte, esos imbéciles buenos para nada –acabó mascullando.

Desde que había ingresado al internado, Alex solía escaparse con Jack, él iba a rescatarla de aquella tortura, claro que además de sus constantes fugas, Alex no hacía más que meterse en problemas, pasaba más tiempo en la dirección que ninguna otra de sus compañeras, era la chica más problemática del establecimiento, y sus notas dejaban mucho que desear, pero prefirió no hacer referencia a ello dado el buen concepto que su hermano tenía de ella. Era una Mercier, no de apellido pero si de corazón, nadie podía culparla por ser una chica problema.

Llegaron frente a la casa donde estaba Jack, el corazón de Alex dio un brinco al verlo, lo había extrañado horrores. Jack parecía no haberlos visto, estaba parado de espaldas a la casa con ojos aguados.

-Jack!!! –exclamó y corrió a abrazarlo.

Jack volteó a verla y sonrió, aún que había una clara tristeza en sus ojos.

-Hola hermosa –dijo correspondiendo al efusivo abrazo de la chica.

-Claro el es ¡Jack! –Imitó la voz de la joven –pero yo soy sólo Bobby –pronunció su nombre en voz baja y lúgubre haciendo una mueca graciosa –Estoy comenzando a creer que lo quieres más.

-Calla Bobby –le espetó Jack riendo

-¿Estas bien hermanito? –preguntó Bobby al verlo tan perturbado.

Jack asintió sin hablar.

-Te quiero chico –Bobby le dio un abrazo y Alex sonrió ampliamente, adoraba que sus hermanos se mostraran cariño –Vengan, vamos a ver a Jerry.

Cerca de allí, minutos antes, en un auto estacionado, dos policías observaban la escena.

-Hace mucho que no se ve esa cara por aquí –comentó Green, uno de los policías. Bobby había estado en prisión hacía poco.

-Debe de haber salido antes por buen comportamiento –respondió el otro, Fowler, el que manejaba.

-No es probable… -sacó un expediente –Ese es Bobby Mercer. Campeón fracasado de peso pesado campeón de la familia. Y es un título bien ganado. Habría hecho orgulloso a su papá si hubiera tenido uno. –la vista de Green se fijó en Bobby que bajaba de su auto –Yo lo conocí, jugué hockey con el chico. Lo echaron de unos 60 hasta que la liga por fin se hartara de él. Lo llamaban el Maltratador de Michigan.

-¿Y la niña? –Preguntó el otro al ver que Bobby abrazaba a una jovencita muy hermosa, de cabello negro ondulado, tez blanca, ojos grises y pecas salpicadas alrededor de su nariz –No será que… -comenzó pensando lo peor.

-Ni hablar –le cortó el otro –Ella es Alexandra Black, se podría decir que es la hermana menor de los Mercer, no posee su apellido puesto que nunca firmaron papeles de adopción, pero vivía con los Mercer. Los Mercer, en especial Bobby, matarían a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello de su linda cabecita, y no lo digo en sentido figurado.

-Parece muy inocente.

Green soltó una sonora risa.

-¿Inocente? Que esos ojitos claros no te engañen, tal vez no sea una Mercer de apellido, pero es una Mercer. La han expulsado de un colegio tras otro hasta que Evelyn no tubo más remedio que mandarla a un internado, el único colegio que se atrevió a recibirla, te lo digo, le hace honor a su apellido, Black. Es un pequeño monstruo, pero suele salir aireosa de la mayoría de los problemas, hay que darle crédito por ello.

-Quién lo diría…

-Si, parece un pequeño angelito, pero ni te imaginas como dejo a una compañera suya cuando osó meterse con sus hermanos, es una chica dura, pero es menor de edad y no se puede hacer mucho con ella.

-¿Quién es el chico?

-Ese es Jack. Es el menor de los varones, un desastre de primera clase y una estrella de rock de tercera.

-No parece problemático.

- Es un Mercer. No te dejes engañar.

Un hombre de tez oscura, algo larguirucho recibió a los tres hermanos.

-¿Quién es ese? Seguro otro ciudadano modelo–dijo Fowler con cierto sarcasmo.

-Jeremiah es un buen chico, fue dirigente sindical un tiempo. Encontró una buena cusa.

-Sólo hay tres varones ¿No dijiste que eran cuatro?

-¿Angel? Un niño lindo. Ex estafador. Soldado –Green sonrió -Parece que no vino hoy.

-¿Recuerdas cuando construí la casa en el árbol y la quemaste? –exclamó Jerry, rememorando viejos tiempos con Bobby –Valla, quería matarte.

-No te preocupes, tu casa es de ladrillos ahora, no la voy a quemar–bromeó Bobby.

-Bueno, ahora si…

-Y dime… ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó Jack a Alex, ambos estaban algo apartados.

-Bien… -Alex evitó su mirada sabiendo que tarde o temprano Jack tocaría el tema, y así lo hizo.

-¿La escuela? –la miró suspicaz.

-Este… bien… bien –se mostró muy interesada en un huequito en la pared de ladrillos que empezó a hurgar con el dedo.

-No me digas que te expulsaron de nuevo –le dio un pitada a su cigarrillo.

-¡No! –Exclamó a la defensiva –Bueno… al menos por ahora.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –rió.

-Nada que no haya hecho antes…digamos que… tal vez haya hecho una pequeña travesura.

Jack rió a carcajadas.

-Nunca cambias. Ven aquí –la abrazó con fuerza -¿Sigues con esas presentaciones de cuarta?

-Si… no avanzo más.

-Tienes una gran voz, creo que tal vez puedo conseguirte una presentación en Atlantis –comentó refiriéndose a un club conocido en Detroit.

- ¿En verdad? –Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Alex –eres el mejor –lo abrazó.

-No le hagas caso, sólo te está comprando –dijo Bobby riéndose –pero en el fondo sabe que me prefieres a mi ¿No es verdad? –dijo separándola de Jack.

-Ah, no –Jerry se la arrebató –Es obvio que quiere más al hermano que le da el mejor ejemplo.

-Vamos adentro que me congelo –pidió Alex sabiendo que la discusión no iba a terminar en ningún punto, detestaba que la hicieran elegir.

Entraron, pero Jerry detuvo a Jack en la entrada.

-No fumes en la casa –ordenó –apágalo. Lo siento.

Jack apagó el cigarrillo en la nieve de mala gana y entró.

-Deberías dejar ese hábito, es malo para tu salud –se burló Alex en un susurro.

-Cállate o le diré a Bobby que tú también lo haces.

-¿Qué ella hace qué?

-Nada – Alex puso tal cara de inocente que convenció a Bobby, si había algo que ablandara su corazón eran los ojitos claros de su hermanita.

-Ya –Bobby negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Jerry.

-Nada, estos niños ya andan de nuevo con sus secretos –Bobby siguió a Jerry al fondo de la casa donde esperaban las hijas de Jerry.

Jack rió burlonamente.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso –comento Alex sin dejar de mirarlo –te extrañé mucho.

Él le devolvió la mirada de forma intensa.

-Si, yo también te extrañé. Pero no te preocupes, pronto voy a comenzar a irte a buscar a ese internado de nuevo, iremos a Atlantis –sonrió cariñosamente.

Al salir al patio, abrazados, se encontraron a Bobby que se arrodillaba frente a Danielle y Amelia, las niñas de Jerry, dos pequeñas adorables, las regalonas de Alex, junto con un pequeño perrito peludo con un vestido colorido.

- Alex!! –exclamaron las niñas al verla llegar.

-Hola mis amores.

-Hola, tú debes ser Daniela, yo soy el tío Jack –dijo Jack saludando a la más grande.

-Y tú debes ser Amelia –bromeó Bobby refiriéndose al perro –Lindo vestido Amelia.

-Yo soy Amelia –rió la más pequeña.

-Lo se, sólo bromeaba. Tal vez no nos recuerden pero yo soy el tío Bobby y este el Blancucho Jack.

-No le enseñes eso –dijo Jack.

-¿Eres mi tío? Pero eres blanco –dijo Danielle.

-La abuela Eve y Alex son blancas.

-Somos tíos diferentes –explicó Bobby –Tu abuela nos adoptó a nosotros al igual que a tu papá.

- ¡Un policía! –exclamó Amelia señalando a los dos policías que acababan de entrar.

-Si, están arrestados, no se muevan –bromeó Green – ¿Adónde creen que van? –amagó a que perseguía a las niñas que salieron corriendo entre risas.

-¿Y qué hay de mi Green, también me arrestarás? –dijo Bobby seriamente mientras se ponía de pié.

Alex se puso seria, Green no le caía tan mal, la había sacado de varios aprietos, pero había algo en su compañero, el cual no conocía, que le daba mala espina.

Fowler miró a la joven de pies a cabeza, cosa que la incomodó mucho. Jack, el único que se dio cuenta de los demás, le pasó un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros mientras le dirigía una amenazadora mirada al hombre. Fowler sólo rió burlonamente.

-Eso depende Bobby ¿Te has portado bien? –dijo Green sin reparar en la tensión originada entre Jack, Alex y su compañero.

-Lo mejor que puedo –respondió Bobby.

-¿Cómo estas? –lo abrazó.

-Gusto en verte.

-Jack –saludó Green.

-Green –él sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Lamento lo de tu madre.

Los rostros de Alex, Bobby y Jack se volvieron repentinamente tristes.

-Ven dame un abrazo –Green abrazó al muchacho y luego miró a Alex -¿Cómo estás chica problema? –Sonrió -¿Manteniendo un buen comportamiento?

-No pidas milagros Green – Alex le devolvió la sonrisa y Green se adelantó a abrazarla.

-Wo, wo, wo –Bobby lo apartó –la niña no me la tocas.

-Bobby… - Alex lo miró reprobatoria, conteniendo una sonrisa, sabía que Bobby bromeaba, pero había momentos en que la sobreprotegía demasiado.

-Calma Bobby, no voy a tocar tu preciado tesoro –rió Green.

-Gracias por venir, a mamá le hubiera gustado –dijo Bobby.

-Si… le hubiera gustado verte en su funeral.

-No sólo vine por su funeral –recalcó Bobby seriamente.

Alex torció la boca, ya se lo esperaba, Bobby no dejaría el asesinato de Eve impune, eso era Detroit, y ella era la madre de los Mercer, nadie atentaba contra los Mercer y salía triunfante, no al menos sin una buena golpiza, como mínimo.

-Gracias, pero lo tenemos todo controlado –Green respondió igualmente serio.

-Si, lo noté mientras venía, esto se ve muy diferente –la voz de Bobby se volvió sarcástica –parece que ustedes limpiaron el barrio.

-Bobby… -comenzó Alex en tono de advertencia.

-Tranquilo Bobby, casi tenemos a estos tipos.

-Uno chico que jugaba baloncesto enfrente vio a unos pandilleros noche en que tu madre fue asesinada –dijo Fowler.

Alex lo miro ceñuda ¿Por qué le daba esa información a Bobby sabiendo que él y sus hermanos tomarían cartas en el asunto? Sin embargo nadie pareció reparar en aquel sospechoso desliz del compañero de Green.

-Venga Green, yo ganaba buen dinero aquí por que policías como este no son capaces de encontrar tetas en un prostíbulo –dijo Bobby refiriéndose a Fowler.

Jack y Alex ocultaron la risa, Jack agachando la cabeza y Alex escondiéndola en el pecho del chico.

-¿Por qué no entras? Bebes café, comes donas y luego tomas a tu chico y te largas de aquí ¿Está bien? –Terminó Bobby cortante, dio media vuelta y se marchó seguido por Jack y Alex que seguían conteniendo a risa, Alex adoraba cuando lo ponía en su lugar.

-Y ustedes dos –volteó y señaló a los chicos que seguían abrazados –dejen de abrazarse tanto.

Alex lo miró sorprendida y ocultó su sonrojo bajo la bufanda. Jack automáticamente retiró su brazo.

-¿Contento?

Bobby le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.


	2. La casa de los Mercer

**Capítulo dos**

Luego de un par de horas regresaron en el Volvo de Jerry a la casa de Evelyn en la que actualmente sólo vivía Alex, durante el tiempo que no estaba en el colegio. Jack había sido el último en mudarse a un pequeño apartamento fuera de la ciudad.

Entraron al pórtico de la modesta casa cuando repentinamente una voz los sobresaltó.

-No está bien que me hayan dejado solo aquí en el frío.

Vieron a Angel sentado en un rincón. Una boina le cubría la cabeza rapada y estaba cubierto con una pesada campera, aún así parecía muerto de frío.

-Angel casi me matas de un susto –le reprochó -¿Qué hacías en la oscuridad?

-Hola ¿No? Si, yo también te extrañé –respondió sarcástico.

Alex lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Te extrañé preciosa –le dijo.

-¡Hola hermanito imbécil! – exclamó Bobby.

-Deberías avergonzarte –dijo Jerry

-¡Perdí mi avión! –se excusó el hombre.

-Ven aquí –Bobby lo abrazó –Te perdiste el funeral de mamá, idiota.

-¿Cómo estás? –lo saludó Jerry.

-Todo está bien, hombre.

-Te afeitaste el afro ¿Eh? –comentó al ver su cabeza rapada.

-¡Jack! Hace siglos que no te veo.

-Si, lo se ¿Te blanqueaste los dientes? –Jack le inspeccionó la sonrisa.

-Déjame tranquilo, Jackie–le dio un golpe en broma.

-Bueno… aquí vamos, cada uno tome su viejo cuarto –dijo Bobby subiendo las escaleras seguido por los demás.

Una vez arriba cerro la puerta y cada uno se metió en su cuarto haciendo lo mismo, todas las sonrisas se habían borrado al estar en aquella casa tan llena de recuerdos de toda una vida con Evelyn, su madre.

Alex arrojó la mochila en la cama, se cambió la ropa por una más cómoda, luego salió y se asomó en la habitación de Jack, la única con la puerta abierta. Lo encontró acostado sobre la cama tocando la guitarra, muy concentrado, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos le brillaban.

No soy una visión, no soy justicia

Nunca pensé que podría amar

Viviendo en las sombras, existencia marchita

Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno

Dentro de la oscuridad, tú eras la luz

Que brillaba

Estás atrapada en la violencia, puedo ser el hombre

Que salve la situación

Cantaba por lo bajo sin notar que lo observaban. Alex guardó silencio, se afirmó en el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Adoraba escucharlo cantar.

Estoy ahí para ti

No importa que

Estoy ahí para ti

Nunca me rendiré

Estoy ahí para ti

Para ti

Alguien me ha cambiado, algo me ha salvado

Ahora este soy yo

Aunque me cegaron, mi corazón me dejó encontrar que

La verdad te hace un mejor hombre

No noté que estabas justo frente a mí

Una máscara de silencio, arrancaremos para poder ver

Estoy ahí para ti

No importa que

Estoy ahí para ti

Nunca me rendiré

Estoy ahí para ti

Para ti

Para ti

Dentro de la oscuridad, tú eres la luz

Que brilla

En esta justicia ciega, yo puedo ser el hombre

Que salve la situación

Estoy ahí para ti

No importa que

Estoy ahí para ti

Nunca me rendiré

Tú sabes que es verdad

Tú estabas ahí para mí

Y yo estoy ahí para ti

Para ti

Para ti

Para ti

-Linda canción –comentó entrando a la habitación -¿La escribiste para alguien? –se sentó en la cama mirándolo de reojo, finalmente se le había presentado la ocasión de tocar el tema con tacto.

Jack la observó fijamente unos instantes y luego le sonrió –si –respondió.

-¿Una chica tal vez?

-Se podría decir…

Alex sintió una punzada de celos, pero sonrió.

-¿Se podría decir? ¿Qué? ¿Es acaso un travesti o algo?

-Cállate –rió arrojándole una almohada que le dio de lleno en la cara, aún sonriendo se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

-Y dime… ¿A ella le gusta?

-Dijo que era linda –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Sólo linda? ¿Le escribes una canción y sólo te dice que es linda? –dijo indignada, aún que e realidad sólo buscaba un pretexto para criticar a la presunta novia de Jack.

-Si, es una desagradecida –le siguió la corriente conteniendo la risa.

Sarah frunció el ceño y le arrebató el cigarrillo, pero antes de que llegara a su boca Jack se lo quitó.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Esto no es para ti.

-Cierra la boca –se lo volvió a quitar.

-Dame eso –se lo quitó nuevamente y comenzaron a pelear en broma.

-Cuidado con mi guitarra –dijo Jack con voz ahogada puesto que estaban muy enredados.

- ¡Auch! ¡Me quemaste!

-¿En verdad? –Jack se separó para evaluar su mano –lo siento hermosa –le dio un beso en la mano y luego otro en la mejilla.

Estaban muy juntos, ella sobre sus piernas y él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Al reparar en esto Alex desvió la mirada, muy colorada, hacia la guitarra, que estaba llena de calcomanías, de pronto reparó en que había una foto suya entre las calcomanías. Era muy reciente, de su último recital, bueno, recital…

-¿Qué es esto? –Sonrió y tomó la guitarra –Parece que alguien me hecho de menos.

-Si ponía fotos de Bobby, Angel y Jerry pensarían que soy gay.

-Así que pusiste una foto de tu linda Alexandra.

-Mis amigos se babean con esa foto. Creen que es una cantante famosa.

-¿Y acaso no lo soy? –Bromeó –Evelyn amaba esa foto, tiene un duplicado en la sala… -comentó con voz triste.

-Si…

-¿Sabes? Hoy se cumplen once años desde que me adoptó.

-Como olvidarlo –le acarició la cabeza –jamás olvidaré el momento en que esa niñita roñosa entró por mi puerta.

-Cállate

-Mamá te adoraba, eras la más inocente de nosotros, y no pudo darte en adopción como al resto de los niños.

Alex sintió un nudo en la garganta y se refugió en los brazos del muchacho.

-La extraño Jack –sollozó, desahogándose –Cuesta creer que no estará más por aquí.

-Lo se princesa, lo se –Jack también lloraba silenciosamente.

-¿Qué será de mi ahora?

-Supongo que Bobby querrá que vivas con él, aún que claro, lo más posible es que te manden con Jerry, él es el de mejor reputación.

-¿Y qué sucede si quiero ir contigo?

Jack la miró sorprendido.

-Si vivieras conmigo, el secuestrarte del internado perdería la diversión –bromeó –ven, muéstrame tu cuarto haber si le has cambiado algo o aún tienes esos ositos de felpa.

-Si mal no recuerdo uno me lo regalaste tú.

-Si, y los otros setecientos tus admiradores.

Se puso de pie y la ayudó. Quedaron enfrentados.

Jack sonrió tiernamente y le acarició el rostro, Alex tembló al contacto.

Repentinamente Bobby entró en el cuarto, Alex se apartó de Jack y se dirigió a su cuarto, Jack se dispuso a seguirla pero su hermano le cerró el paso.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó seriamente con una mirada atemorizante.

-Nada –dijo inocentemente.

Bobby le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

-Piensa con esta cabeza Jack –le puso un dedo en la sien –piensa –repitió, luego se apartó.

-Cállate Bobby, no sabes de lo que hablas.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Bobby a Angel al ver que salía de su cuarto colocándose la chaqueta.

-Pensé en salir un rato a tomar aire fresco…

Bobby soltó una carcajada.

-Tomar aire fresco… Mentiroso. Oliste su trasero desde aquí y quieres ir a verla.

-¿De que hablas hombre? –Angel se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo de que hablo? Sabes que hablo de tu "La vida loca" –rió Bobby

-Nadie va a ver a ninguna "la vida loca"

-Ella tiene un novio ahora –le recordó Jack.

-Ella tiene novio ahora, con el que debe estar en este mismo momento y ahora está gritando su nombre y no piensa en tu negro trasero. Olvídala –dijo Bobby.

Jack soltó una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que me molesten con esta tontería –dijo Angel.

-Por favor…

-Y les digo, no iré a ver a esa chica. Y no lo haré. –gritó Angel molesto.

A la mañana siguiente, Sophie amaneció en la habitación de Angel, y los gritos de Bobby despertaron a Alex de su tranquilo sueño, no recordaba muy bien de que se trataba, pero de algo estaba segura, Jack estaba en él.

-¡Loco Ono no se quedará en esta casa! –se escuchaba la voz de Bobby escaleras abajo.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Angel.

-¡No me importa! ¡"La vida loca" no se quedará aquí ni una noche más!

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Esto no es un albergue!

-¡Eso no es justo!

-¡Ey, Bobby! ¿Por qué no te callas pendejo?

-Nena, ve arriba. Tengo esto controlado.

-¿Por qué le dejas que me hable así?

-¡Sube al cuarto!

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no hablo español.

-¡No le hables a mi chica así!

-¡Vamos!

-¡De eso estoy hablando! Ayer no era tu chica, tenía otro hombre. Entonces estoy confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No se…

-¡Ella es mi chica!

-¿La vida loca? –preguntó Alex sentándose en la cama, cuando Jack entró a su habitación.

-La vida loca –respondió sonriendo y sentó a su lado.

Alex se restregó los ojos.

-Nunca cambiará –dijo conteniendo un bostezo descomunal.

Jack no respondió y se le quedó mirando mientras la acariciaba distraídamente, las palabras de Bobby resonaban en su mente.

-¿En que piensas? –preguntó al verlo tan distraído y soltando finalmente el bostezo.

Jack dejó de acariciarle la cabeza y la observó desperezarse.

-Eres la cosa más tierna del mundo –rió –Te quiero ¿Lo sabías?

-Si… lo se –dijo, algo sorprendida -¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Sólo quería que lo supieras. Que supieras que eres muy importante para mí.

-Jack… Me comienzas a asustar.

-No te preocupes monstruo, no ocurre nada. Es sólo que te extrañé.

-Si, yo también te extrañé.

- ¡Ey! ¡Niños! –Sonó la voz de Jerry escaleras abajo – ¡Vamos a jugar a cocinar el pavo! ¿Está bien?

-¿Sabes preparar pavo?

-Si, Eve me enseñó.

Jack arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

-Dije que me enseñó, no que hubiera aprendido.

-Vamos, veremos lo que podemos hacer, estos idiotas de seguro lo quemarán.

-Tengo que cambiarme –dijo mostrándole que estaba en pijamas.

-Bah! No importa.

-Si importa Jack –protestó enojada –No voy a bajar en pijamas.

- ¿Ayer corrías en ropa interior por la casa y ahora te da vergüenza bajar en pijama? –rió.

Alex enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¡Fue sólo una vez! ¡Y tenía cinco años! –Saltó de la cama y lo empujó hacia la puerta –ahora vete que tengo que cambiarme.

Jack se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa en la cara mientras disfrutaba como ella lo empujaba sin lograr moverlo un centímetro. Con una carcajada la alzó en sus brazos y la colgó en su hombro como una bolsa de papas.

-¡Bájame! –gritó Alex mientras el chico bajaba las escaleras con ella a cuestas.

En la sala estaban Angel, Bobby y Jerry mirando el partido de hockey.

-¡Ey! Miren el regalito que nos trae el pequeño Jackie –dijo Jerry.

-Como no se quería levantar hubo que traerla a la fuerza –explicó.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Bájame!

-Estoy muerto de hambre –dijo Bobby en voz alta, dirigiéndoles una significativa mirada.

Jack entró, con Alex en brazos, en la cocina donde estaba Sophie.

Justo en ese instante, Angel le lanzó a Bobby una ficha amarilla de un montón que había sobre el tocadiscos.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –dijo.

-Cállate –le lanzó otra.

-Para ser molesto.

-" Para ser molesto" –le siguió lanzando fichas. Y le lanzó una ficha a Jerry.

-Basta, estoy mirando el partido –se quejó.

-No quiero –dijo con tono de niño caprichoso.

Bobby atrapó una en el aire y se la tiró.

-¡Si!

-¡Ping! –Angel le lanzó otra a Jerry.

-Te lo advierto –lo amenazó Jerry.

-¡Pégale, Jerry! –lo animo Bobby.

-Hazlo de nuevo y ya verás…

-¿Qué harás?

-Ya verás.

-Dientes enormes ¿Morderme? –Angel mordió el aire a modo de burla.

-Si, tienes unos dientes enormes Jerry -rió Bobby.

-Está bien… –Jerry se puso de pié.

-¡Así es Jerry! –gritó Bobby.

Jerry le golpeó la pelada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ven niño –comenzaron a pelear.

-Las Hermosas Damas Negras de la Lucha, Nitro y Medianoche –comenzó a relatar Bobby como si se tratara de una pelea de box –Nitro tiene a Medianoche en llave de cabeza ¡Pégale, pégale, Jerry! ¡Medianoche trata de levantarse, pero tiene a Nitro encima! ¡Dale Nitro!

-Está bien, está bien. Ya basta –dijo Angel que tenía a Jerry encima.

-Sigo siendo tu hermano mayor –rió ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Vamos a comer ¿Y esa ave? –preguntó Bobby a Alex que reía en la cocina al escuchar sus gritos.

-¡Tendrás que esperar Bobby, esto toma tiempo! –dijo Jack.

-Bah… ¿Y qué hago mientras tanto?

-Podrían improvisar otra pelea "Nitro y Medianoche, la revancha" –rió Alex asomándose –o podrían ayudar.

-Paso.

-Lo imaginé.

Luego de comer los chicos fueron a jugar un partido de hockey, Sophie y Alex se quedaron en las gradas observando el brutal juego.

-¡Dios! –Exclamó Sophie aterrada cuando Bobby arrojó a otro jugador al suelo sin piedad –Alex… estaba pensando en hacer unas pequeñas compras la semana que viene, ya sabes, como se inicia la temporada navideña, los primeros días todo está más barato… ¡Alex! –la llamó al ver que la chica no le prestaba atención.

Alex no la escuchaba, sus ojos seguían a Jack como hipnotizados.

-Alexandra… -le pasó la mano frente a la cara pero la chica no le prestó atención, Jack acababa de anotar y la saludaba con la mano –Cuando apartes tus ojos de Jack Mercer y te dignes a escucharme…

-Yo no estaba mirando a Jack, estaba mirando a… Dean –dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Dean –repitió incrédula -¿Dean Cohen? ¿Tu ex novio?

-Eh… si. Y no me puedes decir nada sobre volver con ex novios –soltó una carcajada mientras se cubría de un manotazo que Sophie le lanzaba, riendo también.

-Había estado preguntando por ti –le comentó Sophie cuando terminaron de reír –Yo creo que sigue enamorado.

-Si, bueno, enamorado o no, Jack no le dejará acercarse a la casa. Lo detesta, no, eso es poco, lo odia.

-¿Por qué tanto odio?

-Dice que no es un buen chico para mí.

Sophie rió –Como si existieran chicos buenos en Detroit. A mi me suenan a celos.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Si, niña, Jackie está celoso, y me parece que no importara que Dean fuera un santo, buscaría otra excusa.

-No digas tonterías –dijo Alex muy roja, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.


	3. Equivocados

-Jack bebe Jack –tarareaba el chico con el vaso de whisky en la boca. O al menos eso creía, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Ese es tu hermano –le dijo Jerry a Bobby conteniendo la risa.

-Jack lame traseros y pelotas–dijo Bobby apoyando la botella de cerveza en la mesa.

-¡Jack no lame traseros y pelotas! A Jack le gustan los senos, Jack tiene fanáticas –dijo el chico.

Jerry lo miró divertido.

-Jack tiene muchas fanáticas –le aseguró Jack.

-¿Te puedes callar hombre? –le espetó Angel.

-¿No te puedes tomar un trago con tu hermano sin emborracharte? –dijo Bobby.

Repentinamente los silbidos de los hombres estallaron en el bar.

-¡Una mujer en la casa! –Tradujo Bobby –Y a juzgar por esos silbidos ha de estar muy buena –alzó las cejas con picardía mientras se llevaba la cerveza a los labios.

Alex apareció frente a ellos y Bobby escupió la cerveza por la sorpresa.

-¡Cuidado Bobby! –se quejó Jerry.

-¡Alex! –exclamó Jack como un niño feliz.

-Oh, Dios ¿Lo han emborrachado?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Alex? –Dijo Bobby, un hombre le gritó algo a Alex -¡Hey, cállate, no me obligues a ir allí!

-Este no es lugar para una niña –dijo Angel.

-Yo no veo a ninguna niña.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, me aburro a muerte, así que los busqué. Sophie me dijo que deberían estar aquí.

-¿Loco Ono te envió aquí? ¿Sola? Voy a tener una pequeña plática con esa…

-¡Cuida tu boca Bobby! –le gritó Angel.

-Alex… ¿Te aburres? Vuelve a casa y llévate a tu hermanita contigo, ahí tienes algo con lo que entretenerte.

-Perfecto, tú lo emborrachas y yo tengo que cuidarlo.

-No tengo la culpa de tener un marica por hermano.

-¡No soy un marica!

-Saca tu trasero de aquí Jackie –dijo Angel.

-Vamos Jack, está claro que tienes unos hermanos encantadores –dijo Alex ayudándole a levantarse.

Jack se marchó con ella, cuando un gritó lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Linda hermana chico! ¿Por qué no me la prestas un rato? –gritó un gordo sentado cerca de ellos.

-¡Cierra la boca, gordo!-gritó.

-¡Jack!

-¿Qué?

-Vámonos.

Jack le lanzó una última mirada al hombre y luego la siguió, sólo por que era Alex quien se lo pedía.

-¡Demonios! Hace frío –exclamó el chico cuando salieron afuera –Ven aquí –la abrazó contra él.

-Parece que se te pasó la borrachera.

-No estaba borracho, sólo algo alegre –dijo mientras doblaban en una esquina.

-Si estabas borracho.

-Con que si ¿Eh? Te voy a dar un Jack borracho, tendrás que llevarme a casa –se recargó en ella.

-¡Jack no! ¡Ah! –cayeron sentados al piso, él reía a carcajadas. Alex molesta le arrojó una bola de nieve, de lleno en la cara -¿Ahora quién ríe?

-Ya verás –comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Para! –gritó sin poder parar de reír.

-No hasta que digas "Te quiero Jackie lindo".

-¡Está bien! Te quiero Jackie lindo.

Jack se detuvo y la ayudó a pararse.

-Yo también te quiero Alex linda –le sonrió.

Alex se sonrojó.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Jack notando el sonrojo.

-Nada –se cubrió con la bufanda.

-¿Qué es eso? -le quitó la bufanda del rostro con una sonrisa.

Alex esperó que le hiciera cosquillas, o cualquier cosa, pero jamás creyó que haría lo que hizo a continuación.

El muchacho le tomó la barbilla con una mano en guantada y la besó tiernamente. Alex correspondió el beso y colocó los brazos en el pecho del chico. Jack descendió sus manos, de su rostro hasta atrapar su cintura con fuerza. La mente de Alex estaba aturdida, lo único que deseaba era que aquel beso no terminara, nada más tenía importancia.

Se separaron lentamente y Jack siguió con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su frente contra la de Alex y su mano contra la pared a sus espaldas.

Ella buscaba desesperadamente su mirada, quería saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente ¿Se arrepentía? ¿Le había gustado? Pero Jack no la miraba. Un sentimiento de pánico comenzó a invadirla, no quería que Jack le dijera que había sido un error. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no quería escucharlo.

Quiso dar un paso atrás pero la pared se lo impidió.

-Alex… -comenzó Jack con la vista clavada en el suelo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, no quería oírlo, así que salió corriendo.

-¡Alex! –gritó Jack, pero la chica ya daba vuelta a la esquina de regreso a la casa.


	4. Te amo

Pido disculpas por un errorcito que se me chispoteó P

En algunas partes en vez de decir Alex dice Sarah. Me explico: Pasa que Alex en un comienzo se iba a llamar Sarah, pero me pareció que era un nombre demasiado usado en los fics y lo cambié por Alex.

Así que si en alguna parte leen Sarah, no crean que es un fantasma o algo así jaja.

Gracias a Ellisse por darme aviso jajaj, cuando tenga un ratito lo corrijo 

Saludossss

Val

Aquella noche Jack no regresó a la casa, tampoco lo hicieron Bobby y Angel, una parte de Alex lo agradecía, no se sentía preparada para enfrentar a Jack, pero por otra parte quería verlo, abrazarlo… y besarlo nuevamente.

A las once llegaron los chicos.

-¿Dónde habían estado? –le preguntó a Angel desde el sillón. Había estado mirando televisión mientras los esperaba.

-Tocando puertas –se limitó a decir Angel mientras Sophie fue hacia él y lo besaba. No pasó mucho hasta que subieron la escalera con sonrisas pícaras.

Alex se puso de pie y caminó hacia Bobby y Jack que hablaban en voz baja.

-¿Por qué alguien querría matar a la mujer más dulce en el mundo? –decía Jack que aún no la había visto.

-No lo sé Jackie –respondió Bobby.

-¿Es gasolina lo que huelo? –Preguntó al llegar a ellos -¿Hicieron lo de la gasolina?

-Si, hicimos lo de la gasolina –respondió Bobby imitando su voz, al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor –Si quieres que los malditos bastardos digan lo que quieres oír, nada mejor que hacerles creer que los prenderas como cerillos.

-Lindo incentivo –Alex miró a Jack de reojo, el chico evadió su mirada y subió escaleras arriba sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre? Estuvo raro toda la noche.

-N… no lo sé –respondió Alex y tras echar una última mirada a la escalera agregó: -creo que mejor me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

-Como quieras, pero no creo que consigas dormir mucho con Angel y Loco Ono en la habitación contigua comportándose como animales salvajes.

Alex ahogó una risita y puso un pie en la escalera.

-¿Hay algo para comer? Muero de hambre.

-Hay algo de pizza fría, si no hubieran ido a "tocar puertas"…

-¡Ya! La calentaré.

La chica subió la escalera y continuó hacia el dormitorio de Jack sin prestar atención a los sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Angel.

Se asomó en la habitación entreabriendo la puerta silenciosamente. Vio a Jack sentado en el borde de su cama, se había quitado la remera y la había arrojado a un montón de ropa en un rincón. Tenía el rostro hundido en las manos y estaba muy tenso.

Una fugaz sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Alex al ver el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, una pequeña A. Se lo había hecho justo antes de marcharse de Detroit, "Así te recordaré" le había dicho.

Sigilosamente abrió por completo la puerta y se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro.

Jack se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto y al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos de su amiga de toda la vida, su "hermanita".

Alex le acarició el rostro con cierta timidez poco propia de ella y él cerró los ojos para sentir la caricia, disfrutando de aquel inocente contacto.

Ella estudió su rostro y dudó sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación, se sentía como una niña, pero Jack tenía ese efecto con ella, la hacía sentirse pequeña, inocente e indefensa, algo que para nada era. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que diera el primer paso, Jack, luchando contra sus deseos se acercó y se alejó varias veces hasta que finalmente besó tiernamente sus labios. Le tomó el rostro mientras el beso aumentaba su intensidad y las manos de Alex se deslizaban sobre su torso desnudo.

-Tienes las manos frías –dijo Jack entre besos.

Alex rió y se acomodó sobre él, luego ambos se recostaron en la cama.

-Te amo princesa –susurró Jack quitándole delicadamente los cabellos del rostro.

Alex sonrió mientras tiraba de la frazada para protegerse del frío.

-También te amo Jack –le dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Lo besó mientras sentía las manos de Jack deslizarse delicadamente por su espalda


	5. Perrita Mala

(envidia) Ya quisiera yo despertar abrazada a Garrett Hedlund ¬¬ AAAAAAAAALEEEEEEEEEEEEX! ME ROBASTE A GARRETT HEDLUND! Afffff. Lamento la tardanza gente, aquí les va un chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex abrió los ojos. Tenía una cálida sensación dentro de ella, jamás en su vida había dormido tan bien y nadie la había hecho sentirse tan a salvo, tan femenina. No era virgen, eso era algo que no podía negar, pero la noche anterior… había sido como su primera vez. Sonrió aún algo adormilada y se acurrucó en el pecho de Jack.

-Buenos días pequeña –susurró el muchacho.

-No me digas pequeña –comenzó a refunfuñar -sabes…

Alguien aporreó la puerta.

-¡Jack! –la voz de Bobby logró que Alex se despertara completamente -¡Jack, despiértate que tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Alex comenzó a juntar rápidamente su ropa mientras Jack se vestía, estaban aterrados ¿Qué sucedería si Bobby la encontraba allí? Prefería no pensar en ello, rogaba por no tener que enterarse. Se colocó lo primero que encontró, una remera de Jack.

-¿Por qué te tardas tanto? ¿Estás maquillándote? ¡Abre la maldita puerta que no tengo toda la mañana y debemos salir antes de que el monstruo despierte!

Frunció el ceño, sabía que "el monstruo" era ella, lo que no sabía era por qué no quería que los acompañara. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo por que Jack le hizo una seña para que se apresurara.

-Al demonio con esto, voy a entrar niño bonito, así que ponte algo decente.

-Maldición –masculló Alex, salió por la ventana hasta el techo del piso de abajo. Tembló incontrolablemente al sentir el frío de la mañana calándole los huesos. Caminó procurando no resbalar en la nieva acumulada.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –escuchó que decía Jack con una voz que intentaba sin éxito sonar calmada.

-Ponte un abrigo, tenemos que ir a ver un video.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Vamos Jack!

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy.

Alex entró a su cuarto tiritando de frío y comenzó a colocarse su ropa, escuchaba a Bobby y Jack hablando con Angel y luego sus pasos por la escalera. Luego de calzarse se colocó una campera que había sobre la silla y salió de la habitación. No tenía el menor interés de seguirlos, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, irían en auto, sería imposible seguirlos, y aún que se los pidiera de rodillas y pusiera su mejor cara de niña buena no la llevarían consigo, pues era muy "pequeña". Bueno, pues le había dejado muy claro a Jack que no era ninguna niña.

Rió cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente, justo cuando Sophie salía de la habitación de Angel.

-¿De qué tanto de ríes?

-Nada –dijo inocentemente dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Si claro, no creas que no le sé Alexandra Black.

-¿Saber qué? –dijo sintiendo que se paralizaba y su corazón volvía a palpitar furiosamente, pero trató de simularlo.

-Sé que no dormiste anoche en tu habitación, tuve que hacer malabares para que ni Angel ni Bobby te descubrieran… estás jugando con fuego Alex y no es solamente tu pellejo el que está en juego. Bobby acotará que eres una niña inocente, pero con Jack no tendrá la misma consideración.

-Gracias Sophie… por no delatarme… y si, sé que me estoy metiendo en terreno peligroso… pero…

-Lo amas –terminó la frase por ella.

-Yo…

-No intentes negarlo, puedo verlo en tus ojos, y por más que logres engañar a tus amigos yo se que debajo de esa chiquilla problemática hay una muchacha femenina que es capaz de decir orgullosamente que está enamorada.

-Suena tonto cuando dices enamorada –musitó infantilmente.

-Nunca cambias Alex –rodó los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa –ahora bajemos que te prepararé un desayuno como la gente ahora que no están los devoradores. Una noche salvaje siempre abre el apetito.

-¡Sophie! –exclamó sonrojándose.

Ella soltó una carcajada y se acomodó la bata bajando la escalera.

………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente Alex despertó en su propia habitación. Jack, Bobby y Angel no habían regresado aquella noche, pero los gritos de queja de Bobby le hicieron suponer que habían llegado durante la madrugada.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-Eres una nena Bobby –le espetó Sophie.

Sin molestarse demasiado en colocarse una abrigo, Alex bajó las escaleras como estaba vestida, una musculosa muy pequeña y unos shorts cortos a rayas que utilizaba para dormir. Escaleras abajo encontró a Saphie limpiando una fea herida en el brazo de Bobby.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esto pequeña Alex es una herida, y eso –señaló el algodón que Sophie sostenía –es un elemento de tortura de La Vida Loca.

Sophie le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Trátame con más cuidado mujer.

-Debería ser un delito… tener perros donde gente como tú pueda acercárseles. Pobres animales.

-¿Por qué no me térmico de creer que tan sólo te mordió un perro? –dijo Alex sentándose y sonriendo incrédula.

-Es la verdad, me mordió un perro, pero en lo que a ti consta me lastimé jugando hockey ¿entendido?

-¿Ahora te dedicas a matar perros?

-No tiene por que interesarte lo que haga, te quiero fuera de esto… -la señaló con un dedo pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Angel.

-¡Oigan! ¡Policía en la casa!

Alex se sobresaltó y cayó de la silla en la que se estaba hamacando. Bobby contuvo la risa.

-Dame algo para cubrir esto –le pidió a Sophie.

-Si, si –la mujer se levantó rápidamente de su silla y corrió a buscar algo.

-Levántate Alex, y no digas nada del perro ¿Entiendes?

-Si, como si fuera la primera vez que miento.

Bobby le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-No mi mires así, sigo sus ejemplos –sonrió y se puso de pie. En ese momento apareció Sophie con una bata con flores y bordes rosas. La chica no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Cállate y cúbrete tú ¿Quién te dejó comprarte esos pantaloncillos tan cortos, parece que antaras por la casa en ropa interior?

Alex soltó un bufido y lo ayudó a colocarse la bata.

-Hola Angel ¿Te importa si pasamos? –se escuchó la voz de Green en la entrada.

-Ya están dentro –contestó Angel de mala gana –la policía es siempre bienvenida aquí. Nos hacen sentir seguros y cómodos. Tal como nos gusta.

-¿Green? En qué te has metido, Bobby –cuchicheó Alex.

-Tú mantente callada, te he dicho que te quiero fuera de esto –dijo de igual forma mientras s sentaba en el sillón.

En ese momento Angel entró en la sala seguido por Green y Fowler. Green soltó un silbido al ver a Bobby con la bata.

-Valla que eres sexi –bromeó Green.

Bobby se puso de pie seriamente

-Gracias –dijo acomodándose la bata –Jackie quería hacer este número, pero se lo quité a la fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano? –preguntó Green señalando la mano vendada de Bobby.

Alex se paró tras su hermano acomodándose un mechón lacio de cabello, nuevamente sentía la lasciva mirada de Fowler sobre ella, y eso no le gustaba nada, mucho menos tener tan poca ropa ante su presencia.

-¿Olvidaste la conversación que tuvimos en la casa de tu hermano sobre no interferir en la investigación? –continuó Green.

En ese momento Alex vio que Jack aparecía tras Sophie y se apresuró a ir junto a él. El muchacho le dedico una sonrisa perdida. Los hombres seguían hablando, pero Alex, al ver que Jack e veía algo desorientado lo llevó a la cocina con ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó buscando su mirada.

-Si, si, es sólo que… anoche fue una noche… movida por así decirlo.

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes tres? Bobby apareció con una herida en el brazo, por lo que acabo de escuchar el coche no está aquí.

-Nada Alex, será mejor si sólo… te mantienes alejada de esto ¿De acuerdo?

-Hablas como Bobby.

-Hablo como alguien que te quiere. Créeme, no quieres meterte en esto, ya no son las ligas menores.

-Jack, mírame ¿Qué hicieron?

Jack intentó marcharse, pero Alex lo detuvo tirándole del buzo. El chico dudó, pero luego habló bajando la voz.

-Anoche buscamos a los tipos que mataron a mamá, los perseguimos con el auto… Angel y Bobby les dispararon.

-¿Qué? –exclamó.

-¡Sh! –le tapó la boca y miró hacia la sala como si temiera que apareciera Green listo para esposarlo –Ven, vamos a la sala. Recuerda, tú no sabes nada.

Alex asintió sin quitar de su rostro la mirada impresionada y luego lo siguió a donde estaban Bobby y l resto. Justo en el momento en que entraron vieron a Fowler que miraba a Angel desdeñosamente.

-Te crees muy lindo ¿no? –Miró a Green –Él lo cree. Todos son sabihondos hasta que los reviento –caminó amenazante hacia él.

-¿Me vas a reventar? –lo desafió Angel.

Todos se pusieron de pié y Alex se apresuró a interponerse entre su hermano y el policía.

-¡Espera! –intentó detenerlo Green.

-¿Quién diablos se cree que es? – gruñó Angel.

Alex empujó a Fowler hacia atrás.

-¡Oye, para! –exclamó Green a Fowler ayudando a la chica detenerlos.

Fowler le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Alex.

-Mira niña bonita ¿Te crees muy lista? ¿Si? Bueno, la directora de tu institución te está buscando, ya veremos que tanto sonríes cuando te encierren en un reformatorio.

-¡Con ella no te metas! –gritaron Bobby, Angel y Jack al mismo tiempo, interponiéndose entre el policía y Alex.

-¡Dije que pares! –Le repitió Green a su compañero, luego se dirigió a Bobby –Mira, Bobby, si tienes algo, dámelo a mi. Y si es algo vital lo usaremos - El hombre puso cara molesta y lo ignoró –Pero no trates de vengarte de Detroit tú solo –miró a todos con autoridad –Sigan tocando a la puerta del diablo y tarde o temprano alguien les va a abrir.

Alex evitó la mirada acusadora de Green y se acomodó una manga de la musculosa que se le había caído, entonces notó que Fowler la observaba. Ya era suficiente, el asqueroso bastardo la tenía cansada.

-¡Qué tanto miras! ¿Eh? ¡Te voy a sacar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro! –gritó furiosa. Se lanzó sobre Fowler, pero Angel, el más cercano la retuvo sosteniéndole los brazos -¡Déjame ir! ¡Le dejaré sin un solo diente!

-Tómatelo con calma monstruo –le advirtió Angel al oído.

-Pónganle un bozal a su perrita –espetó Fowler.

-¿Qué? ¡Voy a matarte! –Alex pataleó y forcejeó pero no pudo liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Angel quien a su vez hacía lo posible por controlarse a si mismo.

-¡Deja a la chica en paz Fowler! –ordenó Green.

-¡Vuelve a faltarle el respeto a mi hermana y…! -comenzó Bobby.

Fowler soltó una risa incrédula –Si, hermana, uno no tiene una chica así como hermana. Quien sabe lo que harán…

-¡Suficiente! –Green tironeó de él para sacar lo de la casa -Sigue comportándote así y tendré que reportarte.

-¡Largo de aquí si no quieres que te deforme la cara!

-Hijo de puta –masculló Jack abrazando a Alex cuando Angel la soltó.

-Y tú déjala Jack –Bobby le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Y ahora que demonios hice?

Alex los ignoró y se marchó a la puerta para buscar el correo. Lo mismo de siempre, luz, gas… citación del colegio a los padres… vio el último sobre, era un gran sobre color amarillo con su nombre en él. Lo abrió curiosa…

-¡Mierda! –gritó.

-¿Qué fue eso? Controla tu boca –dijo Bobby desde el living.

-¡Cállate Bobby! –espetó descargando contra él su frustración. El sobre tenía fotos, fotos de ella y Jack besándose en la calle, justamente del día en que lo había sacado del bar. Junto a las fotos había una nota: "Veme mañana a las 10:00 en el estacionamiento de Atlantis o tus hermanos verán las fotos".


	6. Billy Darley

Hola!!! Buen, tengo que aclarar algo, Billy Darley no es un personaje de mi invención, es el malo de Death Sentence, y si… es… GARRETT HEDLUND PELAO!!! Y MALO!!!! BABAAAAAAAA jajajj, digamo que necesitaba alguien y tenía mi mente ocupada sólo por Billy Darley y el trailes de Death Sentence, así que me dije… si aun no sepuede hace un fic de Death Sentence, vamo a meter a Billy Darley en la historia que ya toy escribiendo, pega a la perfección. Hay dos Garrett Hedlund en la historia aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! Es la mejor historia jamás escrita!! jajajaja. Afff, mejorrr me voy

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alex dio unos pasos en el solitario estacionamiento, a esas horas no había nadie en el club más que algunos empleados y algún que otro pobre idiota que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que tomar una copa en el deprimentemente solitario lugar, en general el lugar se atestaba de gente a partir de las 10:00 de la noche, no las 10:00 de la mañana. Estaba oscuro, y aún que moriría antes de admitirlo le daba cierto miedo estar allí sola. No era que no supiera cuidarse, pero simplemente le daba escalofríos, eso era todo.

-Así que ahora te gustan los maricas –dijo una voz en un rincón oscuro.

Alex volteó a ver entre molesta y sorprendida, y si, también temerosa, conocía esa voz, la conocía demasiado bien. De las sombras salió un hombre vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una remera y una camisa negras y una chaqueta de cuero larga y gastada. Tenía la cabeza completamente rapada y una barba corta, en su cuello se podía ver un gran tatuaje que comenzaba tras la oreja y se perdía bajo el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos claros tenían una mirada casi salvaje, tenía una cicatriz en la mandíbula que afianzaba su aspecto de hombre duro y malo, y sin embargo no dejaba de ser apuesto, a su modo criminal, claro.

-¿Billy? Creí que estabas en prisión –dijo tratando de que su voz no temblara.

-Me largaron, tengo contactos. Silencias unas cuantas bocas, atas unos cabos sueltos y luego haces uso de la corrupción delos policías, nada que algo de dinero no pueda lograr –sonrió maliciosamente y se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

-Dinero sucio –afirmó mirándolo aprensivamente.

-¿Existe de otra clase? Unos cuantos ahorros de un par de trabajos viejos ¿Recuerdas el banco? Valla, ese si fue un buen botín, claro que ha desaparecido casi todo –hizo una seña como si no importara y soltó el humo que se elevó sobre su cabeza.

Alex no despegó la mirada intensa de él. Billy era un ex novio, la relación que más duró, aún que claro, no la más "sana" por así decirlo. Cuando Billy había terminado preso, por que los policías no podían ignorar más el terror de su reinado en las calles, su relación comenzó a decaer. Las primeras veces iba a visitarlo, una vez por semana, una por mes, hasta que Alex se cansó de tener una relación con un presidiario que no tenía nada para ofrecerle, ni siquiera un beso, así que la dio por terminada. Craso error, nadie terminaba una relación con Billy Darley, mucho menos la única chica por la que se había interesado en verdad. Jamás podría decir si él había estado enamorado de ella, no era del tipo cariñoso, pero era un chico malo, y eso atraía a las mujeres, en especial a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo fríamente.

Billy soltó una sonrisa divertida y volvió a dar una pitada al cigarrillo, estaba claro que las cosas se iban a hacer a su manera, y no importaba que tan frío o amenazante fuera el tono de Alex. Sacó de su chaqueta unas fotos y las arrojó sobre el capot de un auto. Eran las mismas del sobre.

-Así que ahora te gustan los maricas –repitió –Siempre me molestó la atención que te prestaba ese niño bonito, pero jamás creí que te fijarías en él.

-Jack no es un marica.

Otra risa burlona se dibujó en la comisura de los labios del hombre.

-Estás más hermosa de cómo te recordaba. Extrañé tus visitas ¿Sabes?

-¿Por qué tomaste esas fotos?

Billy se recostó contra el auto mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Yo las tomé, las tomó un nuevo socio que me acabo de hacer, nada demasiado serio, sabes que no me gustan los socios. Pero me hacía falta el dinero y me ofreció un buen negocio. Y las fotos, bueno, no se por qué, pero parece tener interés en tu linda familia feliz.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa? No me interesa, pero los estaba vigilando, y de casualidad uno de sus chicos tomó estas fotos que pensó, podrían interesarme –la miró un instante –y en efecto, me interesan ¿Qué te traes con ese niñato? ¿Te cansaste de los verdaderos hombres? Pensé que al menos mi competencia sería buena, pero parece que mi encarcelamiento te dejó sin muchas opciones.

-Deja de meterte con Jack, el no…

-Si hasta su hermano lo llama marica ¿Cómo está el buen Bobby por cierto? ¿Aún no sabe que le robe a su hermanita?

-¿Qué quieres Billy?

-Oh, rompes mi corazón con esa frialdad –rió y se acercó a ella. Alex pareció algo asustada, la mano de Billy le rodeó la cintura, y entonces dejó un arma en su bolsillo trasero.

-¿Qué…?

-No te desilusiones linda, sigo disponible.

-¿Por qué me diste un arma? ¿Y para qué las fotos?

-Es una propuesta de trabajo, y las fotos tan sólo eran el medio para traerte aquí, claro, también sirven para futuros chantajes –le guiño un ojo.

-No quiero tus sucios trabajos.

-Oh, vamos, no me vengas con que ahora eres una niña buena. Créeme, es un buen trabajo, bajas a unos pobres tontos y ganas el salario de tu vida.

-No creí que fueras de la clase que recibía salarios.

-No lo soy, pero como dije, por dinero baila el perro. En cuanto tenga algo para recomenzar mi vida me largo. Sweet no parece de los tipos que le dejen a uno irse así como así, pero yo tampoco soy de los que se dejan atar, ya veremos quien vence a quien.

-Vas a hacer que te maten.

-¿Preocupada? Siempre preocupada por mi, eres mi lado dulce Alex.

-No estoy preocupada, tan sólo fue una afirmación… Sweet… ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

-Por que tu hermano tuvo unos problemas con otro Sweet.

-Como sea, llévate tu arma, no quiero tu trabajo.

-Eso no es para lo único que vine.

-¿Y para qué has venido?

-Para decirte que esto no se ha terminado, no voy a renuncia a ti tan fácilmente.

-Si le tocas un solo cabello a Jack…

-Calma, si se comporta no tendrá que perder ningún diente, no le haré demasiado daño, ya saber como el Bobby, una vez que coge tu rastro no hay forma d que te lo quites de encima.

-Bobby no es el único del que debes cuidarte -.dijo amenazante.

-Ya sabes que no me puedes domar Alex, no te esfuerces –le tomó el mentón haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de odio de la chica –conserva el arma, puede que te haga falta.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Billy? –exigió saber, Billy no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la salida -¡Billy! ¡Dímelo!

El hombre se detuvo y soltó un suspiro.

-Ya sabes como obsesionas a la gente que te rodea, Sweet te quiere en su equipo, cree que tienes futuro en esto y hará lo que sea necesario para conseguirte… tal como yo –agregó y se marchó.


	7. Desenmascarados

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! sep, me tardé mucho, pero como le dije a Lariren, lo tenía desde hace mucho jejej, más razón para que me asesinen X( jejejejejeje buennnnnnnnnnnn, elm proximop se viene más pronto, primero paso el de nuevo comienzo, que ya lo tengo pero en mi cuaderno y dsps me pongo a escribir, el proximo les va a gustarrr... espero jejjej tiene mucha acción, y la peor parte de la peli se acerca ¡Qué sucederá en este ficcc?!!!! chan!!! jejeje, les prometo que esto no se lo esperan (sonrisa malvada jejejeje)

Buen, quiero darles la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores ¡Me pone muy feliz que lean lo que escribo! )

besotes a

Lariren lady de Rohan

rochelle93

y

artanis alatariel

que me dan muchos ánimos y por supuesto a mi muy conocida (y aliada en el amor por Garrett XP), SupernaturallyMurtagh, podríamos hacer una aparición estelar de Murtagh asjaksjkajska, estrella invitada jskasjkajska, y también besotes a mi siempre fiel Elisse, mi primera lectora de La niña de la sonrisa rota ) graciasss, por que cuando nadie le daba bola a mi fic estaba ella dándome ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Comenzamos este cap con la mejor escena de la peli, una muy graciosa y a la vez aaaaaahhhhhh (babaaaaaa), si me entienden chicas jskajksaks.

Ahora si, los dejo con el esperado nuevo cap de "La Niña De La Sonrisa Rota" y of course con el único e inigualable (y lindo, sexi etcéteras) JAck Mercer jskajskaj

* * *

-Dios Bobby, cierra la maldita puerta cuando estés en el baño –se quejó Alex al pasar junto al baño y ver a su hermano sentado en el trono leyendo el periódico –No tengo deseos de ver ningún espectáculo.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? -la interrogó su hermano mayor sin hacer caso a sus protestas.

-¿Desde cuando tengo que decirte cada cosa que hago?

-Desde que soy tu hermano, ahora dime que…

-Déjala en paz Bobby –se escuchó la voz de Jack desde la ducha.

-¿Jack está en la ducha? Esto es increíble, lo único que falta es que Angel…

En ese momento su hermano apareció tras ella conteniendo la respiración por el olor del baño.

-Bobby, necesito… -se detuvo al ver a Alex –tienes que irte, es cosa de hombres –la espantó con la mano.

-Adelante, has tu demostración, ya tuve suficientes espectáculos por un día, me largo –contestó ofendida de que la echara, pero sin deseos de quedarse a escuchar la "pregunta de hombres" que tenía que hacerle a Bobby.

-Alex, espera que ya salgode la ducha –dijo Jack.

-Tú no sales de ninguna maldita ducha, te quedas allí hasta que te arrugues como una pasa –Bobby lo señaló con un dedo amenazante.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Bobby?

-Sabes perfectamente cual es mi problema, te hace falta mucho más para engañarme, hace tiempo que no soy ningún idiota.

-Eso lo dudo –se quejó Alex por lo bajo marchándose.

Una vez en su habitación, sacó la pistola de su chaqueta y a dejó sobre la cama, mirándola como si se tratara de una enorme araña peluda, algo peor.

Así que Sweet la quería para él… las cosas no pintaban nada bien, mucho menos con Billy Darley pululando por los alrededores, y menos aún si este le daba un arma diciéndole que la necesitaría.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, por lo que se apresuró a guardar el arma, al tiempo que Jack entraba en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él buscando su mirada.

-Si ¿Por qué? –intentó simular.

-Por que parecías molesta por algo –se sentó en la cama, frente a ella, analizándola con sus hermosos ojos claros.

-¡Ni siquiera me viste el rostro! –exclamó casi sonriendo.

Jack sólo sonrió y la besó.

-Te conozco mejor que tú misma.

-Lo dudo –rió tirándose encima de él, llenándolo de besos.

-Si… -trató de decir entre risas, los besos de Alex no le dejaban habla –Verás… sabía… que harías eso… lo que sucede… es que soy… irresistible.

-Cállate –rió Alex.

Jack soltó una carcajada y giró hasta estar encima de ella.

-Me voy a portar muy mal –le advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Jack! –La voz de Bobby les llegó desde escaleras abajo, Jack blanqueó los ojos, exasperado, mientras dejaba caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alex – ¡Vamos pequeña mariquita, deja de maquillarte¡Nos espera una linda charla con el concejal Douglas!

-Debo irme –dijo cansinamente, poniéndose de pie.

-Iré con ustedes –resolvió ella imitándolo.

-¿Qué…? –pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir nada, Alex ya bajaba las escaleras.

-Voy con ustedes –le informó a Bobby en un tono que no aceptaba réplicas.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita¿Acaso quieres aprender algo de tu hermano mayor?

-Exacto Bobby

-Pues lo lamento, no esta vez.

-¿Prefieres que vaya con ustedes o que los siga sola por la peligrosa calle, al riesgo de que me pierda y me atrape alguna pandilla?

-Buen intento, pero no servirá conmigo niña. Cuando digo no es no –sentenció Bobby.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-No puedo creer que te haya traído con nosotros –se quejó Bobby mientras sacaba un bidón de gasolina, Jack sólo trató de ocultar su risa, era imposible convencer a Alex de algo si ya estaba decidida, ni siquiera Bobby podía contra ella.

-¿Vamos a hacer lo de la gasolina?

-Si, vamos a hacer la gasolina –lo imitó Bobby molesto –Hombre, debes mejorar tus líneas, siempre haces la misma estúpida pregunta.

-Cállate Bobby –le espetó enojado.

-De veras que tienen que ser más originales, esto de la gasolina se volvió aburrido.

-Pues lo lamento si te aburre cariño, pero tú quisiste venir. Y cómo aún no han inventado autos no inflamables, es nuestra mejor opción. Jack, enciende tu maldito cigarrillo.

-Bobby, tienes que ir a un curso de manejo de la ira –Jack negó con la cabeza mientras Alex trataba de contener la risa.

-Y tú tienes que ir a clase de ballet Jackie, pero yo no digo nada –contestó comenzando a bañar el auto del concejal Douglas con gasolina.

-Deja eso –pidió Alex.

-¿Qué?

-Eso de siempre molestarlo con lo mismo, Jack no es ningún marica.

-Déjalo Alex –dijo Jack sin hacerle caso.

Pero Bobby rompió la ventana del auto para descargar la repentina ira y metió el bidón vacío dentro, luego miró a la chica con una sonrisa poco amistosa en el rostro.

-¿Y cómo es que tu sabes eso? –preguntó en tono casual.

Alex empalideció, mientras que Jack se quedó sin habla, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces sin conseguir articular palabra alguna. Bobby contempló el efecto de sus palabras.

-Yo sólo… yo sólo digo que no es justo que lo molestes siempre con lo mismo ¿Acaso alguna vez ha traído un novio a casa?

Jack finalmente reaccionó y se tapó la cara con una mano.

-Alex, recuérdame que nunca más debes defenderme –dijo avergonzado.

-Cállense y vamos a buscar a ese idiota con traje, en cuanto regresemos a casa ustedes y yo vamos a tener una seria charla –luego masculló una serie de maldiciones que ninguno quiso escuchar

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Muy bien… muy bien –dijo Bobby caminando frente a los dos jóvenes sentados en el sofá –Muy bien… -volvió a repetir flexionando los dedos para controlar su ira -¿Qué carajo está sucediendo aquí? Por que no soy ningún idiota.

-Entonces no necesitas que te lo explique –masculló Jack, cansado de ser tratado como un niño travieso.

-No juegues conmigo Jackie, por que en este momento me estoy controlando para no partirte la cara de un golpe.

Jack empalideció, Bobby jamás lo había amenazado de aquella forma.

Fuera de la casa, Billy Darley escuchaba la conversación gracias a unos micrófonos que Sweet había mandado a colocar para saber si los Mercer se acercaban demasiado. No comprendía por qué lo había enviado a hacer un trabajo tan por debajo de sus habilidades ¿Sentado en un auto? Por favor, él era un hombre de acción, no estaba hecho para esos largos y aburridos trabajos, sin embargo, no podía negar que tenía cierta curiosidad. Por desgracia no habían instalado cámaras, le habría gustado ver a Alex duchándose para pasar el rato, sin embargo, la idea de que el resto también se duchaba en el mismo baño le quitó aquella ilusión en un soplido.

En la casa el silencio se prolongó demasiado, parecía que alguno de los dos acusados se preparaba para contestar algo, pero simplemente no encontraba las fuerzas.

-_Lo que sucede es que la amo _–se escuchó claramente la voz de Jack –_Pero no como una hermana, la amo de veras._

El silencio que continuó a aquella declaración le dejó a Billy tiempo suficiente para pensar también en lo que acababa de escuchar, había sido algo honesto, el chico si que estaba metido con su Alex, demasiado para su gusto. Frunció el ceño molesto.

_-¿Acaso te drogas_ –exclamó Bobby muy a su manera.

Billy soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, aquella respuesta sólo podía darla Bobby.

_-¿Qué¡No¿Te es tan difícil de comprender?_

_-¿Qué, que dices amar a tu hermana? Pues si –_Billy volvió a reír, aquella discusión se había vuelto muy entretenida, cielos si hubiera sabido que así se trabajaba con Sweet habría trabajado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

_-Ella no es mi hermana, no de sangre._

_-Me enfermas Jack._

-_Bobby… -_habló Alex por primera vez. Billy se enderezó al escuchar su voz, seguro de que diría algo interesante, pero la chica no dijo más, no podía.

_-¿Tú también lo amas?_ –le preguntó Bobby.

_-Yo…_ -Esta vez Billy casi se pegó al parlante –_si, lo amo._

Hubo ruido de movimiento.

-_Bobby ¿Dónde vas?_

_-Al bowling se limitó a responder secamente._

_-¿No tienes más nada que decir?_

_-Angel nos espera._

Un momento después vio a Bobby Mercer dejar la casa, y un poco más tarde Jack que lo siguió, Alex parecía seguir en la casa, y decidida a permanecer allí un tiempo más.

En cuanto Jack pasó frente al auto se apresuró a salir y a plantarse frente a él.

-¿Vas a algún lado niño bonito?


End file.
